


衣冠与禽兽

by Ronwu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>说到做到的摸鱼。</p><p>依旧是和爱的小天使 @奏于玫瑰墓碑之上的安魂曲 的联合脑洞</p><p>背景设定接续Across the line和At the top of the food chain，前文可读可不读，总而言之就是一场“拔杯私奔后吃人养狗时发生的意外”。</p><p>傻白甜，OOC，一切为Play而服务</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 以下警告：
> 
> ※吃人情节√
> 
> ※对狗的描写篇幅很大，怕狗的妹子们×
> 
> ※除了吃人就是一对儿成吨造狗粮的谋杀夫夫
> 
> ※本文只有梗没有提纲，写到哪儿算哪儿
> 
> ※如有撞梗全是我的锅。
> 
> ※我以人格担保这是一篇NC17

衣冠与禽兽

 

“愚昧是阻挡人类文明进步最大的障碍”——汉尼拔·莱克特如是说。

 

01.

如果他们有个孩子的话，汉尼拔确实可以做个好爸爸。威尔看着朝着40码远的前方飞奔而去的脑炎，有些欣慰地想到。丝绸般绢滑的被毛下，脑炎矫健的肌肉让这只刚生完孩子不到一周的母狗凌空跃起的动作美丽异常。有力的上下颚嘎地一声咬住飞盘，脑炎转过身来朝着威尔加速跑了过来。将飞盘吐在威尔脚边，脑炎的脸上满是期待。将手中的飞盘再次扔出去，威尔捡起地上的飞盘，手指摩挲被脑炎的牙齿咬出来的坑，望着脑炎充满活力的背影。为了保胎，威尔在脑炎怀孕的两个月里禁止了脑炎的一切激烈的体育运动，此刻重获自由的脑炎见到飞盘像是没了命。两个月对于运动的懈怠，如果不是因为汉尼拔亲手制作的狗食营养均衡，脑炎的这一身肌肉根本不可能保持得这么好。

考虑到家里还有一窝闭着眼满地乱爬、等着喝奶的小狗，威尔没有带脑炎玩太长时间。他在给了脑炎一顿充满爱意的抚摸后，拍拍脑炎的头，转身朝着停在草坪旁的汽车走去。汉尼拔的宾利早就沾满了狗毛。

虽然乖乖听话窜上了副驾驶，脑炎还是一脸的意犹未尽。威尔再度摸摸脑炎的下巴，

“你已经当妈妈了，还有孩子等着你呢。”

他说着，发动了汽车，朝着自己和汉尼拔一起住了三年的房子开去。虽然只有五分钟的车程，为了让脑炎将全部的体力都用来享受飞盘时光，威尔还是选择了开车到这片草坪上来。

坐在副驾驶上的脑炎吐着舌头，不时晃动脑袋四处观望，口水早就甩满了汉尼拔的真皮座椅。威尔瞟了一眼那些口水滴，回忆起脑炎第一次坐汉尼拔的车之后汉尼拔那崩溃的表情。如今的汉尼拔早已习惯了。虽然每次脑炎坐过车之后汉尼拔都要巨细无遗地来一次大清理，但好歹是自己的闺女，汉尼拔对脑炎的喜爱从未因为脑炎的狗毛和口水打过折扣。

一边在门垫上擦着爪子，脑炎昂起头来嗅了嗅，接着在威尔开门的瞬间比威尔更早地窜进了屋子里，一路朝着厨房跑了过去。啊，又到了汉尼拔准备晚餐的时间了。威尔脱了外套，跟在脑炎身后朝着厨房走去。锅子在灶台上冒着热气，罕见地，汉尼拔却不在厨房里。或许是去酒窖选红酒了吧，威尔想到。脑炎已经在他身边绕起了圈，抬起头看着他，舌头歪在一边，口水沾在下巴上，满脸的期待。

既然汉尼拔会趁这段时间去酒窖，说明食物已经差不多了。一个算不上是恶作剧的罪恶念头出现在了威尔的脑海里；他蹑手蹑脚地走到锅子旁，左右看了看，确认汉尼拔不会出现后，掀开了锅盖。

他和脑炎顿时陶醉在了这扑面而来的香气中。威尔悄悄拿起叉子叉了一块肉，吹了吹，正准备塞进嘴里，却注意到脑炎已经主动坐在了他脚旁。

“不要告诉爸爸哦。”

威尔悄声说着，把肉块喂给了脑炎。他转过身重新叉起一块肉来，脑子里想着等下得把这只叉子洗干净放回原处。啊，不愧是汉尼拔，味道简直——

浑身如同通过一阵电流，味蕾在口腔中爆炸的时候，威尔突然觉得自己的脑子也爆炸了。他身体一阵抽搐，接着，两眼一黑，什么都不知道了。


	2. Chapter 2

02．

美人在怀，尖刀在手，佳人当然配红酒。

久违地入手了新的食材，汉尼拔特别烹饪了一锅味道精妙的炖肉。今天也是脑炎产后第一次出去玩飞盘的日子，想必威尔心情好得可以。手指在酒架上穿梭，汉尼拔思考着今天晚上该让自己和威尔喝什么好。

通往酒窖的台阶上传来一阵急促的呼吸和脚步声，汉尼拔皱起了眉头。这是脑炎的脚步声；可他和威尔早就把酒窖划为了禁区，脑炎从到家开始，从未踏进过酒窖一步。出现在入口处的脑炎朝着汉尼拔跑来，冲上前去一口咬住了汉尼拔的裤脚，拖着汉尼拔往门口的方向拽去。这简直要让汉尼拔窒息了：如此粗鲁！他可不记得他和威尔把女儿教成了这样！

对脑炎百试百灵的眯眼冷笑在这一次却没有起到作用。脑炎焦急地拽着汉尼拔的裤脚，牙齿的力道分明再告诉汉尼拔，如果他再不跟着走，那条高级定制的西装裤就要被狗牙毁掉了。

这必然让汉尼拔感到了哪里不对劲。他朝着门口的方向迈开步子去，脑炎松了口，比他更先一步地跑到了台阶上，时不时回头看着他。跟随着脑炎的步子回到厨房，还未看清眼前发生了什么，汉尼拔就被来人撞了个人仰马翻。

“威尔——你——”

从地上坐起来，汉尼拔有些搞不清楚眼前的状况。把汉尼拔撞倒在原地的威尔此刻四肢伏地，正暴躁地用左手挠着自己身上的衬衫，牙齿咬住自己肩膀上的衣料，脑袋疯狂地甩动着。纵使是见惯了大世面的汉尼拔此刻也有点蒙圈；他的爱人身上发生了什么？

似乎是不满愣在地板上的汉尼拔，脑炎用脑袋拱了一下汉尼拔的腰，跑到威尔身边，下半身坐立，上半身提起爪子来拍了拍脑炎，又拍了拍自己，嘴里发出一阵汪汪汪的叫喊，旋即似乎十分恼丧地发出了一声短促的低吼。

正在撕扯着自己衣服的威尔听到身旁的狗叫，停下了动作，扭过头看着自己身边的脑炎，耳朵动了动，接着朝着脑炎的屁股方向爬了过去，鼻尖凑近了脑炎的菊花。脑炎像是被雷击了一样跳了起来，留下一个脸上写满了委屈和不解的威尔依旧趴在那里。

汉尼拔分明看见脑炎叹了口气。那只他再熟悉不过的咖啡色边牧回到威尔身旁，抬起爪子来挠了挠威尔的下巴。威尔的屁股小幅度地扭了起来；脑炎的手僵硬地收了回去。

——这一定不是我想象的那样。

汉尼拔喉头一紧。

他抿了抿嘴唇，轻轻地、试探性地喊出了脑炎的名字。

趴在地板上的威尔猛地扭过了头来，三步并作两步地朝着汉尼拔以四肢着地的方式跑了过来。而脑炎名字的真正主人却呆在原地，喘着粗气看着将自己的下巴交送到汉尼拔手掌里的威尔。

“然后……威尔？”

汉尼拔朝着脑炎所在的方向喊了一声。那只咖啡色的狗崩溃地用自己的爪子捂住了脸。

天啊。

汉尼拔从黏人的威尔身旁挣扎着坐起来，低头看了看地板上意味不明的两只生物，有些迷茫地环视起了整间厨房。炖肉的锅盖被掀开了；地板上掉着一只叉子。

他的大脑运转了片刻，一阵冷气突然冻住了他脑子里所有的马达。

——完了。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

头一次，威尔坐在汉尼拔办公室的沙发上，发现自己双脚着不了地。

五分钟前，当被汉尼拔剥光了全身衣服的脑炎——以威尔的形态出现在他眼前的时候，他看着自己赤裸的裆部，感到一阵晕眩。他逼着汉尼拔将脑炎带到了另一间屋子里，否则他实在是无法承受和汉尼拔独处的时候，身旁有一个全裸的自己的压力。

此刻，他坐在汉尼拔的沙发上，肚皮朝前，为了喂奶而被自己亲手剃光了毛的脑炎胸口的十个沉甸甸的奶头正处于汉尼拔视线的正前方。威尔不知为何有些羞耻：他翻了个身，选择了趴在沙发上，看着坐在他正对面的汉尼拔。那男人因为刚才的一番折腾出了一身汗，此刻上身只穿着一件扣子开到第三颗的衬衫。翘起腿来，汉尼拔用右手托着下巴，沉思了片刻，开口到：

“比起我需要陈述的事情，我要先问一句。——你是不是和脑炎偷吃了我的炖肉？”

威尔嗷了一声，接着紧紧闭上嘴，点了点头。他简直受够了自己一开口就是狗叫声了。

汉尼拔又一次陷入了沉默。少倾，他放下腿来，换了一个可以被称之为是做好了推心置腹的准备的姿势，两臂的肘部支在大腿上，身体向前，

“威尔。你吃的是一个巫师的肉。”

“……”

——你他妈逗我！！！！

“巫师的肉”几个字从汉尼拔嘴里说出来，足以让威尔感觉到非现实了。可现在他的的确确处在非现实中；他被困在了脑炎的身体里，而脑炎正以他的身体被关在另一个房间里。

强迫自己保持冷静，威尔再度看向了汉尼拔。确认威尔没有做出什么过激反应后，汉尼拔继续说到：

“两周以前，我在外出买东西的时候，被人搭讪了。对方告诉我，我的爱人的身上会发生身份认知混淆的灾祸。——我当然没有听。”

威尔眯起了眼。他有足够的自信汉尼拔能从这个眼神里看出来威尔已经猜到了后续。

“对我来说这太粗鲁了。我的爱人在我的保护下，无人可以操纵，怎么可能会让那种无稽之谈发生在你身上？……所以，”

所以你杀了他。

“所以我杀了他。昨天。”

——是了。昨天半夜他起来尿尿的时候发现汉尼拔不在，他就知道汉尼拔又背着他给他准备什么惊喜去了。

“我这次没有带上你，因为我想悄悄庆祝一下脑炎顺利生产，我们的女儿有了孩子这件事。”

哼。威尔大大地翻了个白眼；同时，他又在思考，狗翻起白眼来到底是什么样子？

可惜他不能告诉汉尼拔他早就知道会有惊喜存在了。只不过，现在看来，这惊喜简直就是惊吓。

“如果我不是处在我错误的记忆宫殿里的话，威尔，现在的事实告诉我，那巫师说的话是正确的。只不过促成这一切的源头是我。”

不让预言成真的最好方法就是不要去听预言啊，汉尼拔！

尽管他的爱人坦诚地承认了自己是始作俑者，威尔依旧想要现在就扑过去咬汉尼拔一口。他在半个小时以前就已经尝试过了再和脑炎一起吃一次巫师的肉，然而什么都没有发生。他被彻底地困在这个躯体之中了。虽说偷吃是他的不对；可是他更难以想象当汉尼拔、他和脑炎一起享用那位巫师的肉之后会发生什么。当然，比更糟的预想稍有改观的现实，一点都不能给威尔带来安慰。

墙上的挂钟突然敲响了整点的铃声，汉尼拔抬头看了一眼表，

“关于原因的猜测到此为止——”

他说着，从椅子上站了起来，几步走到了威尔面前。该死的，威尔狠狠地想，我居然需要如此努力地抬头去仰视他了。只是他的咒骂还没有结束，汉尼拔就已经打横将他抱了起来，

“这比当初从梅森家抱你出来的时候轻松多了，我不得不说。”

用两只胳膊紧紧地扣住在自己怀抱里拼命挣扎的威尔，汉尼拔露出一脸绝对不是遗憾的表情，叹了口气，走进了属于脑炎的房间，

“虽然很难接受——不过，威尔，你该给孩子们喂奶了。”


	4. Chapter 4

04.

把脑炎的地盘从最初的一个小小的围栏圈着航空箱的构造逐渐扩大成一整个房间真是一个正确的选择。汉尼拔坐在房间里的沙发床上，品着那杯他本来准备拿来和威尔共享的红酒，看着眼前奇妙的景象。十二片围栏围成的广阔空间里，赤裸的威尔趴在那里，脑炎趴在威尔的怀里，五只小狗正凑在脑炎胸口啾啾地吸着奶。

现实一点来说的话，威尔的胸口。

威尔在喂奶。

这个句子一旦浮现在他的脑海里，便再难以将其拂去。如果狗也可以脸红的话，汉尼拔很好奇现在的威尔是什么脸色。侵占了威尔身体的脑炎有些不明所以地看着一只说不上是否陌生的狗在喂着自己的孩子，如果不是因为威尔身上的味道让她熟悉，恐怕脑炎早就要跳起来打一架了。

待到小狗叽叽咕咕地吃饱了，威尔的奶头已经被吸得又红又肿。他一个借力跳出围栏，跑到了汉尼拔身旁的沙发上。他的耳朵耷拉着，一张狗脸上表情很是复杂地看着赤裸着躺在围栏里凑上前去舔着小奶狗的自己，或者说脑炎。汉尼拔专门多加了几层垫子在围栏里，地暖开得十足，免得威尔的身体晚上冻着。什么都看不见的小狗因为找不到了妈妈的气味，将脑炎当成了一座看不见的肉山，划动着小爪子在脑炎身上攀爬却不愿凑近脑炎的脸。脑炎用鼻尖轻轻拱了拱老三，老三却换了个方向爬走了。脑炎脸上的表情不由地惶惑了起来。

汉尼拔扭头看了一眼身旁的威尔。对于狗来说，人的姿势对于它们来说身体负担过重，此时的威尔已经放弃了人类的坐姿，蹲坐在沙发上看着有些悲伤的脑炎，尾巴有些不安地摆动着。

汉尼拔放下酒杯，伸过胳膊将威尔抱在了怀里。他抱过脑炎很多次，这一次给他的感觉却更加亲切。他将下巴抵在威尔的脑门上，直到威尔扭过头来用舌头舔了舔他的脸。

在这个瞬间，汉尼拔意识到了一个严重的问题。

我要怎么和威尔接吻？

他看着那张狗脸，尽量不让自己的心情露骨地表现在脸上。老实说，比起威尔的问题来，他现在思考的这件事根本就不值一提。他之所以还有工夫思考这个问题，完全是因为比起真正处在问题中央的威尔，汉尼拔心底还是有些许安慰的：那巫师曾经预言过，这样的问题会持续整整两周，只不过汉尼拔没有把这个信息告知威尔罢了。

——毕竟，挺好玩的，不是吗。

汉尼拔将威尔又往怀里搂了搂，亲吻着威尔毛茸茸的后颈，有些罪恶地想到。这样的念头绝不能让威尔知道；若是威尔知道了，恐怕他有那么几个下午得以膝盖跪在羽管键琴上的姿势度过了。

他圈着威尔的手无意识地向下滑动着，滑到了威尔的第一排奶头上。脑炎刚生完孩子的那几天，跑到汉尼拔面前来和汉尼拔亲近的时候，汉尼拔总会一手拿着书，一手无意识地揪揪脑炎红红的奶头。此刻，他的无意识又开始驱动了；只不过还没揪几下，怀里的威尔便已经剧烈地反抗起来，喉咙里发出了呜呜地低吼声，跳下汉尼拔的怀抱，站在地毯上昂着头看着汉尼拔，尾巴警惕地竖了起来。这样的反应让汉尼拔一时间有些哑然：他刚想要对威尔说些什么，威尔已经上前，用爪子拍了拍汉尼拔的裤腿，脑袋向后扬了扬。

看来从慌乱中稳定下来的威尔已经学会珍惜他爱人的衣服了，汉尼拔有些欣慰地想。他站起来，跟随着威尔来到了办公室。威尔像是沉了口气，接着纵身一跃跳上了汉尼拔的办公桌，不可抗力让他的身体把汉尼拔桌子上的东西撞得七零八落。他叼起一根笔跳下来，用爪子挠了挠地上的一张纸，接着将笔吐到了汉尼拔面前。

他是要写些什么东西给我么？

汉尼拔将笔拾起来，帮威尔打开了笔盖，又将笔插进了威尔张着的嘴里。从汉尼拔的手里接过那只笔，威尔用牙咬着笔根，在纸上歪歪扭扭地写了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

“我们需要约法三章”

看着自己费尽了九牛二虎之力写下来的字，威尔心里一阵戚戚焉。这哪里是写出来的字啊，这简直比幼儿园小朋友画的画还要抽象，更不提上面还糊了一层自己叼着笔时流下来的口水。汉尼拔将纸拿起来，一副欲言又止的样子。不知道当年他看见我画的走形的表盘的时候是不是也是这幅样子，威尔想到。

终于看懂了威尔写了点什么的汉尼拔点了点头，

“难以避免。我们需要商量些什么？”

你问我干嘛？你觉得我能说话嘛？

——不，这家伙是故意的。威尔捕捉到了汉尼拔嘴角稍纵即逝的微笑。他低吼了一声表示愤怒，汉尼拔却翘着脚坐在那里一副一切随你的样子。

我要杀了他，我要杀了他。在汉尼拔抱着自己去喂奶的一个小时之后，威尔再次愤怒地想到。他尝试着将笔从地毯上捡起来，可是无论如何都只能达到将树杈叼在嘴里的效果。他离习惯这具躯体还远得很。

汉尼拔摸了摸他的头，接过笔来将它重新插进了威尔的嘴里。用爪子扒拉过来另一张纸，威尔叼着笔想了想，写下了当务之急的要求：

“衣服”

“你的衣服、脑炎的衣服还是你们俩的衣服？”

“……”

威尔眼睛眯了起来，冷峻地看着汉尼拔。似乎知道再这么作弄下去裤脚迟早烂掉一边，汉尼拔摇了摇头，

“好了，好了。从现在开始我只问Yes or No，你只要点头就好。”

威尔这才放心地哼了一声。

“脑炎的衣服？”

点头。

“你的衣服呢？”

威尔再度点了点头。他既不想看到一个整天溜着鸟到处乱爬的自己，也不想整天把自己的奶头暴露在汉尼拔面前。啊，多么可怕的罪恶之果。

“可是，显而易见，脑炎不爱穿衣服……”

汉尼拔拿着纸沉吟到。威尔跑到一旁，将方才被自己扫到地板上的响片叼过来放在了汉尼拔面前。

“好姑娘。”

汉尼拔习惯性地夸了一句，却被威尔警告式地叨了一下手。

“——我知道了。我明天会教他习惯穿衣服。至于你——”

威尔两只前爪交叠在一起，趴在地板上等着汉尼拔继续说话。

“恕我难以做到。你需要不定时地喂奶，除了我们设定好的每天五次之外，只要小狗饿了你都需要去喂奶。你穿上衣服，他们就喝不到了。”

什么？

威尔的狗嘴因为震惊而张了开来。或许是第一次见到狗做出这样的表情，汉尼拔居然忍不住笑了一声。

“我们还有很多事情需要商榷，威尔。”

他说着，再度伸过手摸了摸威尔的肩胛骨，

“不过，我们已经折腾了够久了，你和脑炎都该吃晚饭了。”

这句话倒是让威尔无法反驳。脑炎的情况如何他虽然不清楚，自己的这具身体在运动和喂奶后早已饥肠辘辘。他叹了口气，站起来，尾巴小幅度地晃动着朝厨房走去。他的视界低了不止一点，他已经无论怎样努力抬头都看不到餐桌上有什么了。这一瞬间，他突然懂了为什么脑炎总是急切地立起来让自己的两只前爪扒在厨房灶台上看着汉尼拔给自己准备的狗食。他发誓以后再也不会纠正脑炎这个行为了。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

晚餐时间是一场灾难。

半个小时以前，当汉尼拔把脑炎和威尔都带到餐厅后，品尝着红酒，吃着给自己临时做的炒蛋，看着只有自己一人的空荡荡地餐桌，不由得有些寂寞。只是这淡淡的寂寞里，回响着脚边一人一狗呜哩哇啦舔饭盆的声音。他给威尔精心烹制的炖肉被凄惨地倒在狗食盆里，一丝不挂的脑炎正趴在地上，用威尔那张脸吞噬着炖肉，因为吻部比原来短了太多的缘故，肉汤糊了脑炎一脸，甚至沾到了前额的卷发上。一旁的威尔看着脑炎，似乎全身都在发抖。汉尼拔安抚式地摸着威尔的头，把放着属于脑炎的狗食的另一只食盒放到了威尔面前。

威尔低头看了看狗食，又抬起了头看着汉尼拔，两眼瞪得老大。

“没办法。你也知道我不能让脑炎的身体吃人类的食物。狗的味蕾没什么用，闻着香就行了。忍忍吧，威尔。”

再次低下头，威尔瞪着那盆狗食半晌，肩胛骨打着寒颤，默默地吃了起来。汉尼拔看着桌子上的红酒瓶，站起身来拿了个小碗，往碗里倒了一点，蹲在地上和威尔的狗食盆碰了碰，接着放到了脑炎的食盆旁边。

脑炎伸着鼻子嗅了嗅，用舌头勾了一口红酒，接着把勾进嘴里的红酒全吐了出去，呸呸呸地想要摆脱嘴里的味道。汉尼拔发出一声叹息。身旁的威尔倒是双目炯炯地看着那只酒碗，然而他自己也知道他不能用脑炎的身体喝酒。眼神追随着汉尼拔收回的那只酒碗，威尔的脑袋在空中转了一周之后，又愁苦地看着自己的狗食，继续吃了起来。

收拾完餐具后，汉尼拔转过身，看到了曲着膝盖端坐在地上的脑炎和一旁表情有些紧张的威尔。他觉得似乎有什么不对劲；他看了眼时钟，离吃完晚餐正好半小时。他觉得屋子里多了什么东西；往常这个时间，威尔和脑炎都是不在屋子里的。

——操。

汉尼拔突然意识到，比起说晚餐是一场灾难，现在他要面对的情景简直是世界末日。

到了脑炎出门上厕所的时间了。

他喉结动了动，披上外套，先来到门外确认了院子的大门已经锁好，环视了一圈四周确定夜色之下没有人会看到院子里发生了什么之后，他回到了屋子里，打开门将脑炎放了出去。

威尔伸出右前爪似乎想让脑炎等等，脑炎却已经箭一般地蹿了出去。院子里的草坪上，脑炎四肢着地，白嫩嫩的屁股反射着月光。威尔站在门口，微张的下巴颤抖着，伸出的右前爪僵在半空。一个，全裸的他，屁股在月光的照耀下白皙异常。白皙异常。

汉尼拔倒是看着身旁的威尔，努力忍着笑意。只是他的笑意没坚持了五秒就消失了；脑炎蹲在地上，开始努力拉起了大条。

如果此刻脑炎回头看看，他会发现自己身后的一人一狗完全是一个表情。

在威尔夹杂着羞耻的悲愤的长嚎声中，汉尼拔的手哆嗦着掏出了卫生纸，缓缓地、缓缓地走向了背对着他的脑炎。接着，他的余光看到了已经憋不住的威尔奔向墙角、努力将自己藏起来的身影。

他收回前言。晚餐真是一场愉快的体验。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

脑炎真的很幸运，哪怕是现在。

浴缸里以威尔的形象全裸着的大型婴儿脑炎，正以平时洗澡的姿势老老实实地蹲在那里让汉尼拔给她搓着威尔的卷毛。威尔先脑炎一步洗干净了爪子，这会儿蹲在汉尼拔身边的小矮凳上，轻轻晃动着尾巴，看着汉尼拔满头大汗地给浴缸里的脑炎洗着澡。

脑炎到家两年以来，汉尼拔还从未给脑炎洗过澡，次次都是威尔动手。昨天还在用来杀人的谋杀服这会儿被汉尼拔穿到了身上，里面穿着紧绷在身上的威尔的T恤和短裤。纵使如此，对如何给狗洗澡毫无概念的汉尼拔，因为在一开始就冲湿了脑炎的头发，早就被脑炎甩了一身一脸的水。

头部总是要留在最后洗的，就算是以人的形态洗澡也不例外啊。威尔想着，看着汉尼拔用手臂抹着脸上的水和汗。因为在草地上没少打滚，脑炎沾了一身的泥巴，汉尼拔用了好一段时间才给她洗干净；剩下还夹杂着草叶的卷毛，让汉尼拔愁苦地叹了一口气。

或许是手法太好的缘故，就算汉尼拔已经累的没什么功夫去仔细按摩，脑炎还是露出了一脸享受的表情。自己看着自己乐在其中的样子说实话有些羞耻；威尔有些不服气。他承认汉尼拔的头部按摩很舒服，可是脑炎脸上的表情也太明显了些。汉尼拔终是被那表情所感染，疲惫之中露出了一丝微笑。

威尔发出了一声轻哼；这俩家伙的二人世界还挺美妙嘛。可这声音到了嘴边却变成了一声呜噜，引得汉尼拔扭过头来看着他。威尔身子一缩，连忙跳下矮凳，跑出了浴室。他回到脑炎的房间，绕着围栏打转。他还不能完美地控制这具身体，他担心自己贸然跳进去会踩着身子骨还软乎乎的小狗。

身后传来汉尼拔的脚步声，威尔扭过头，只看到了一双长腿；他努力抬了两次头才算看到汉尼拔的脸。身旁的围片里，闻到了妈妈气味的小狗发出了啾啾的叫声，爪子在毯子上滑动着寻找奶源。汉尼拔脸上的表情有些意外。

“你居然会主动喂奶……”

汉尼拔说着，将威尔抱起来放进围栏里，用还有点湿的手摸摸威尔的脑袋，

“我给脑炎洗完澡就过来。”

他说着，转身走出了房间。套着谋杀服的汉尼拔看起来十分滑稽，威尔的T恤穿在他身上实在是小了一号，将汉尼拔的躯体裹出了清晰的轮廓，稍微一个动作都能露出腰来。威尔看着汉尼拔的背影，喉咙不禁咕咚一声。

小狗咬住他的奶头的时候，他不住身子一颤。他回过头来看着在自己胸前幸福地吸着奶的小狗们，探过嘴去把迷迷糊糊找不到方向的老四叼到了胸口。毯子质量很好，虽然上面仍有些洗不掉的血迹，那是脑炎生孩子的时候留下的印记。威尔嗅着残存在毯子上的脑炎的血的味道，鼻子里渗进小狗身上的奶香。耳朵轻轻抖动着，他将头趴在爪子上发着呆，等待着汉尼拔的归来，接着在挂钟机械的声响和小狗咕啾咕啾吸奶的声音里睡着了。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

睡梦中有什么东西砸到了他的肚子上；汉尼拔猛地醒了过来，发现刚刚从自己肚子上下去的威尔正有些慌张地注视着他。果然还是没有控制好自己的身体啊，汉尼拔想。他忍着痛，将威尔揽了过来，用鼻子蹭了蹭威尔的颈毛。

“我没叫醒你。”

他说，虽然知道自己得不到什么语言上的回应。借着夜灯，汉尼拔扭过头看了一眼围栏，他给脑炎和威尔盖的毯子翘起了一个角，想必是半夜醒来的威尔从围栏里跳出来了。

“想和我睡一起了吗？”

汉尼拔低声说道。威尔别过头，将脑袋靠在了汉尼拔的胸口上，轻轻晃动着尾巴，尖部的长毛小幅度地打在了汉尼拔有些疼痛的小腹上。

“你搞得我好痒……”

汉尼拔伸手刮了刮威尔的鼻尖。他是多么想和威尔接吻啊，可他抱着一条狗。威尔的眼神颤了颤，似乎和汉尼拔有同样的想法，可最终只是舔了舔汉尼拔的脸。

老实说，这张沙发床睡得非常不舒服。只是威尔和脑炎都在这间屋子里的话，汉尼拔并不想一个人睡在那张宽敞却孤寂的床上。自从这世界仿佛只剩下他们两人以来，除了威尔搬出去住的那段时间，他们几乎天天晚上都睡在一起。哦，除了脑炎快要生产的那几天；那时候的威尔整天都处在焦虑之中。脑炎的生产比预产期晚了五天，五天的时间，威尔几乎没怎么睡觉，等到脑炎终于生了孩子，威尔擦干净小狗，布置好新的窝，对汉尼拔囫囵交代了几句，脚步晃悠了一下就咕咚一声栽在了这张沙发床上。

只是没想到两周后，自己会在这张床上抱着脑炎形态的威尔。真是神奇。他从来没去主动感受过脑炎的心跳，这会儿和他频率略有差池的威尔胸口的起伏却让他觉得拥有一种令他难以呼吸的弧度。他开始怀念威尔赤裸的胸口贴着自己的感觉了。明明下午的时候，他还觉得这件事很是有趣。

抱着比平时小了好几个尺寸的威尔，汉尼拔的手抚动着威尔的后背。在交错的呼吸中，他逐渐又要回到梦乡之中去；围栏的那一侧却突然传来了小狗尖细的叫声。

威尔立刻抬起了头。他望向围栏，似乎甚是踌躇；接着，他立起身子来，跨过汉尼拔的身体，跳下了床。有些无奈地掀开被子下地，汉尼拔走上前去将威尔抱了起来。威尔在汉尼拔的手臂中努力直起身子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭汉尼拔的鼻尖，接着舔了舔汉尼拔的嘴唇。

汉尼拔一把将威尔搂在了怀里。几秒之后，他叹了口气，将威尔放进了围栏里。

还有两周。只要再坚持两周就好了。他躺回到沙发床上，朝着围栏侧过身，注视着回到围栏里将四处摸索的小狗叼回胸前的威尔想到。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

又一次目睹了汉尼拔翘着头发起来遛狗、擦屁股、捡屎的一系列工作后，威尔在门口目送汉尼拔开着车离开了家。汉尼拔走之前没有跟他说他要去干什么，导致威尔忍不住猜测汉尼拔是要找个地方缓解一下从食物链顶端跌落到铲屎官的落差。

汉尼拔说他去去就回，早上已经喂过一次奶的威尔这会儿没有必要回到围栏里去。脑炎正在家里裸奔：因为大白天不能在院子里撒欢，脑炎显然有些不开心。威尔叼起咬绳上前去和脑炎拔河，不知道用手拽着绳子的脑炎依旧只会用牙咬着绳子跟威尔较劲，却总是输的很快，看起来一脸的懊丧。给脑炎放了几次水让她开心起来后，威尔和脑炎一起在地板上打起了滚。他以前就经常以狗的姿态和脑炎在地上滚来滚去，互相克制着力道地撕咬，这会儿换了一个立场，他不得不对嘴的力道更加严格控制，还要引导脑炎的动作别太激烈，免得扯着了他的蛋。

脑炎很快就累得气喘吁吁；这一点上和以前的威尔一样。而威尔自己却依旧精力充沛，换了一个身体，他才感受到自己帮助脑炎锻造出来的这具肉体是多么的强有力。和汉尼拔在一起的生活太安逸了，不知不觉自己肚子上的肌肉都快消失了。这可不行。他得加大运动量。汉尼拔的厨艺他可戒不掉，靠节食绝对不可能，威尔看着自己的身体想到。

或许是因为地毯蹭得身子有些痒，脑炎翘起脚来挠了挠肚子上的伤疤。站在局外人的角度来看，自己身上那些伤疤看起来如此可怖。脑炎不可能知道那些伤疤的含义；那是他和汉尼拔一起筑造的桥梁。

待到脑炎恢复体力，和脑炎又在一起撕闹了半个多小时，院子里传来了汉尼拔的汽车的引擎声。威尔的耳朵本能地竖了起来，眼前的脑炎却还什么都没听到。转过身，威尔朝着门口跑去，虽然不知道发生了什么，脑炎还是屁颠屁颠地跟在了他的身后。

出现在一人一狗面前的汉尼拔手里提着几个纸袋。脱下外套来，汉尼拔拿着纸袋回到了脑炎的房间。将威尔抱回围栏，拿过训练袋别在腰里，汉尼拔取出了一旁玩具箱里的响片。意识到主人要和自己做游戏了，脑炎瞬间来了精神，蹭蹭蹭地爬到了汉尼拔面前，蹲坐在了那里。

从纸袋里抽出一件衣服来，汉尼拔将衣服随意地扔在了地上。脑炎好奇地嗅了嗅，便立刻获得了标定和奖励。隔着围栏，威尔一边照顾着小狗，一边看着汉尼拔训练脑炎穿衣服。汉尼拔确实是个说到做到的家伙，他赞许地想到。以脑炎的智商，他很快就能告别每天看着自己的大白屁股这种折磨了。

脑炎的学习果然很快，对衣服的抵触也在食物和飞盘的交替奖励下开始消失。每五分钟休息一次，约摸一个小时后，汉尼拔终于将衣服套在了脑炎的身上。

……等等。

看清了眼前发生了什么的威尔蹭地从地上站了起来。还咬着威尔奶头的小狗像是被挂在半空中的圣诞树装饰，晃悠了两下呱唧一声掉在了毯子上。管不了那么多，威尔一个借力跳出围栏，气势汹汹地杀到了汉尼拔面前，一头撞翻了汉尼拔脚边的纸袋，恶狠狠地龇着牙瞪着汉尼拔，

——这他妈怎么是连衣裙？

从后面还是能看见我的屁股和吊在两腿之间的小儿子好吗？穿上衣服——裙子，反而更丢人了好吗？

汉尼拔看起来一脸的无辜，他从另一个袋子里又取出一件连衣裙，

“你要知道，大号女装可不是那么好找的啊……”

你确定你找了大号？那你解释一下脑炎身上这件超短连衣裙怎么紧得这么不正常？

意识到汉尼拔手中那件比脑炎身上穿的这件还要短后，威尔跳起来一口咬住了裙子的下摆，用劲了浑身的力道将裙子撕成了两半，呸地一口吐在了地上。

“威尔——！脑炎可是个女孩子——”

她能知道女孩子要穿裙子才见了鬼！

一旁完全被这突如其来的状况惊呆了的脑炎，一个屁股墩坐在地上，左右摆动着脑袋看着正在跟汉尼拔干仗的威尔。不，叫单方面吊打更合适：威尔再次跳起来，将汉尼拔手中那件裙子又咬下来一半，甩着头折腾着那块碎布。

汉尼拔重重地叹了口气，满脸夸张的无奈，

“我就知道你会有反应……”

说着，汉尼拔将手中破碎的布片扔在一旁，上前褪掉了脑炎身上的裙子，眉眼间似乎颇为惋惜。他扭过头来，看着鼻子上部的皮肤都皱在了一起、露出两排狗牙的威尔，

“我给他换成你的衣服。你总满意了吧？”

威尔郑重地点了点头。汉尼拔站起身来，抛下一头雾水的脑炎和表情狰狞的威尔，朝着两人的卧室走去。片刻之后，汉尼拔拿着威尔的几件衣服走了进来，朝着威尔挥了挥。紧绷的身体终于放松了下来，威尔绕着脑炎转了一圈，再次给汉尼拔留下了训练的空间，卧在了一旁。

脑炎这次学习更快了。没要多久，汉尼拔就已经让脑炎穿上了T恤和牛仔裤。威尔总算是松了口气。

可他这口气还没出完，汉尼拔突然从背后抽出了一把刀。在威尔的下巴尚未落地之前，汉尼拔迅猛地上前，一刀割开了威尔裤子的裆部，

“他需要自由地大小便……”

威尔看了一眼裤子上的破洞里露出来的屁股蛋子和小儿子。

他加速了两步，在空中划出一道弧线，一口咬住了汉尼拔的手。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

面对着早晨六点半的阳光，汉尼拔伸出手来，眯起眼观察着自己的右手。多么诡异的场景啊。自从和威尔同居以来，他已经很久没有在自己身上缠过纱布了。

眼前的院子里，满地乱跑的脑炎身上正穿着一件快销T恤和开了裆的牛仔裤。为了防止裆部对不准菊花，汉尼拔还特意将那裆一直开到了后腰的部位。这当然没少了和威尔的一番较劲，那只造成他手上和胳膊上几个深孔的罪魁祸首，此刻正蹲在他身边，暴躁地用后脚挠着脖子。

一个星期以来，威尔已经越来越习惯这具躯体，甚至于开始出现被同化的倾向了。汉尼拔在台阶上坐下，手臂搭在威尔的身上，轻轻揉搓着威尔的脖子毛。在开裆裤这件事上，他和威尔只斗争了两天。毕竟就算威尔再怎么不乐意脑炎穿着这种奇妙的衣服，也总比大白天全裸着在院子里撒欢强。更何况，如果不让脑炎穿上衣服，汉尼拔给脑炎洗澡的次数可就无穷无尽了。

属于威尔的卷发此刻被汉尼拔扎在脑后，塞进一顶游泳帽里。当脑炎不出一天的功夫就磨废了汉尼拔的羊皮手套后，汉尼拔不得不跑到商场去买了十几双他曾经嗤之以鼻的廉价手套。脑炎脚上那双运动鞋，刚开始的几天，汉尼拔还会仔细刷一刷；现在，那鞋上已经沾了好几天的泥巴了。

游泳帽，开裆裤，手套，运动鞋。这种诡异的造型的威尔，他这辈子可能只有这段时间能见到了。和自己在一起这么多年，威尔的穿衣品味难得提升了不少，可也仅限于和他一起出门的时候。他无奈地继续抚摸着威尔，身体另一边放着装着一次性手套和便便的塑料袋。虽然说习惯现实是必然之事，可看到穿成这样的自己依旧让威尔有些暴躁。汉尼拔干脆将威尔抱起来，手臂圈住了威尔的腰。

“深呼吸，威尔。相信我，我也不愿意这样的。”

先是一声叹气，接着是一声深呼吸。汉尼拔的手贴在威尔的胸口，感受着威尔胸口的起伏，随着威尔一起做了个深呼吸。

鼻腔里闻到的全部都是脑炎的味道。威尔使用的由汉尼拔亲自挑选的须后水的味道他已经很久没闻到过了。

“我很想你。”

他说。这样的话听起来有些奇怪，明明威尔就在自己怀里。可他不得不承认自己思念威尔的身体，不是此刻怀里的这一具，不是草坪上跑来跑去的那一具。他思念身心统一的威尔，午睡时靠在他肩膀上的威尔，因为对话发笑的威尔，回应他的吻的威尔，不熟练地引诱他的威尔，在他插入的瞬间会绷紧自己小腹的威尔。

老天。他已经一个多星期没有做过了。

汉尼拔又做了个深呼吸。闻到属于威尔的味道当然是痴心妄想。他需要转移注意力。隔着几层纱布的手掌抚摸着威尔的肚皮，汉尼拔诧异地发现向来有些抵触的威尔，这会儿居然没有在自己的怀里挣扎。

那颗小巧的脑袋正仰起来，鼻子在空中嗅闻着什么，尾巴根部在汉尼拔的鼠蹊部打着颤。将威尔抱在怀里，汉尼拔走到围墙边，探出头去看了一眼。一个高挑的女人的背影；身旁跟着一条健壮的比特犬，肌肉线条随着步伐起伏，胯间的双蛋一柱炫耀一般地跳动着。

被他抱在怀里的威尔，正努力探出头去，用鼻子追随着那条公狗身上的气味。

威尔的口水溢出嘴边，滴到了汉尼拔手上。汉尼拔瞪大了眼睛看着已经神游的威尔，这种以发情为主导的失神状态，他可从来没在威尔身上见过。

“威尔？”

他将威尔在怀中拖得紧了些，轻轻唤了一声。威尔没有回头。

汉尼拔咬了一口威尔的耳朵。

猛地回过神来的威尔看向了汉尼拔的脸，愣了两秒，接着瞪大了眼睛，跳下汉尼拔的怀抱，手忙脚乱地逃回了屋里。

“威……”

他还没来得及喊完威尔的名字，威尔已经用后脚一脚揣上了门。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

太糟糕了。

威尔在屋子里转着圈，慌不择路地跑进了脑炎的房间，轻巧地跳进了围片里。他已经颇为熟悉脑炎的身体了，不再需要汉尼拔的帮助就可以回到窝里去。他落在毯子上，将小崽子们一只只叼到自己的怀里，背对着房间入口，让身体环成了一个圈。

他努力平息的呼吸在听到汉尼拔的脚步声时再次加重了。忙着去安置脑炎的汉尼拔给了他些许喘息的时间；威尔立起的脑袋放了回去，舌头舔起了老大的鼻尖。

太糟糕了，太糟糕了。他一边舔着老大一边想。他从不知道狗与狗在生理上也会产生如此可怕的等级差距，可当他被那只比特犬所吸引的时候，他确实已经进入到另一个世界中去了。刚生完孩子的脑炎明明不在发情期，身体会出现这样的反应他始料未及。

原本以放大了4000倍的嗅觉闻着汉尼拔身上的味道就已经够他受的了。

伴随着脚步声的气味又强烈了起来；须后水的味道，洗衣剂的味道，浴液的味道，汉尼拔的味道。呼吸让威尔颤抖。气味的主人已经走进屋子里来，站在了他身后。

“威尔？”

威尔没有回头。刚刚受过生理刺激的身体这会儿听见汉尼拔的声音，只能让他满脑子除了汉尼拔什么都不剩。

令他没有料到的是，汉尼拔脱下鞋子，跨进了围栏里，坐在了他身后。占了三分之一屋子面积的区域里，别说是进来一个汉尼拔，就是并排睡着两人都绰绰有余。无法再逃避汉尼拔带来的压迫感，威尔从地上站了起来，凑上前，用舌头舔了舔汉尼拔的手指。想要回应威尔的动作，汉尼拔伸出手来正要摸摸威尔的脑袋，威尔却向后一缩躲了过去。他抬起头看着汉尼拔，看着汉尼拔那张因为惊讶而略微张开的嘴唇。天知道我有多想亲吻他。天知道。他咬紧了牙，将两只前爪撑在汉尼拔的双膝上，探长了身子，用狗牙轻轻咬了咬汉尼拔的嘴唇。

“真是惋惜脑炎是个姑娘……”

汉尼拔说着，手掌逡巡在威尔的下腹部，抚摸着威尔的乳头。将头搭在汉尼拔的肘弯间，威尔的爪子抓紧了汉尼拔的胳膊。指甲给汉尼拔带来的痛感让汉尼拔绷紧了胳膊上的肌肉；感受到汉尼拔的肌肉的震颤的瞬间，威尔愣了愣，接着收回了爪子，从汉尼拔身上跳了下去。

这已经是他们的极限了，他沮丧地想。他在原地转了个圈，重新回过头看着汉尼拔。他的鼻腔里窜进强烈的荷尔蒙的味道；他沿着那味道的来源嗅了嗅，视线停留在了汉尼拔的下半身。已经半勃的阴茎正顶着汉尼拔的裤子，构造出一个缓和却清晰的轮廓。威尔抬起头，眼前的汉尼拔一脸难以掩盖的尴尬。无法再直视威尔的视线，汉尼拔别过头，叹了口气。

“我说过我很想你了……”

他说着，将威尔抱起来，亲了亲威尔的额头，

“我去趟卧室。”

他将威尔放下，站起身跨出围栏，将在外面等候的脑炎带回房间来，打开了围片的门。已经脱掉了身上脏兮兮的衣服的脑炎身上一丝不挂。威尔看到汉尼拔的喉结动了动；接着，那男人有些刻意地避过脸，将脑炎和威尔留在了房间里。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

这简直是他的末日。

汉尼拔坐在床沿，拿起床头威尔的照片，一边绝望地解开自己的裤子拉链一边想到。他已经四十多岁了，他经历过了多少大风大浪，他终于和自己爱着的人在一起了，他却不得不坐在床边拿着自己爱人的照片自慰。他将两条腿收回到床上，身体靠上了床头。他想起脑袋埋在自己的两腿之间、卷发随着脑袋上下起伏而蹭着自己大腿内侧、笨拙地舔着自己阴茎的威尔；他的尺寸比威尔要大了一圈，当威尔尝试着将汉尼拔整根含入的时候，因为含得过深，威尔甚至因为反胃趴在床上咳嗽了起来。抬起头看着汉尼拔，因为体液而湿润的嘴唇勾起的弧度带着些歉意，威尔一边咳嗽着，一边继续用手掌继续抚弄着汉尼拔的勃起。威尔的手比他的要粗糙不少，在码头当维修工的岁月让威尔的手上带着一层厚厚的茧。那双手给他的感觉太过美妙，粗茧摩擦带来的刺激，让如今用自己的手触摸着性器官的汉尼拔更是一声叹息。

他拉起终于平稳了气息的威尔，将威尔的身体拽到自己腿上，那双反射着水光的嘴唇令他目眩。他吻上去，噬咬着威尔的唇瓣，舌尖滑过威尔的口腔，吮吸着对方唇间漫出的汁液。他的爱人同他一样饥渴，坚硬的阴茎抵在汉尼拔的小腹上。引导着威尔的手握住两人的分身，汉尼拔用亲吻分离着威尔的注意力，右手滑过威尔的脊椎，抚过了威尔的腰窝。单手伸向床头，挤出足量的润滑剂后，他分开了威尔的臀瓣。

骑在自己身上的男人发出一声近似于呜咽的呻吟。

“好凉……”

威尔颤抖着说。汉尼拔笑了起来，在无数种表述此刻感受的词汇中，威尔选择了最无关痛痒的描述。用手指在威尔的内壁涂抹着润滑剂，汉尼拔感到握着自己阴茎的那只手的力道松懈了下去。是因为不适带来的僵硬吧，汉尼拔想。他和威尔只做了没几次，让威尔习惯还需要一个很漫长的过程。扣着威尔后颈的那只手撤下来，汉尼拔代替了威尔的手，用指尖刺激着马眼，指腹在沟壑里绕着圈，手指灵巧地摩擦着那一道道凸起的脉络。威尔的后穴开始收紧；停止了手上的动作，汉尼拔凑到威尔耳旁，

“放松，威尔，放松。还不能射。”

“我……”

将紧绷的身体放松，威尔的重量重新压在了汉尼拔身上。他喘息着，将下巴埋在汉尼拔的颈间，双手环住汉尼拔的脖子，做了个深呼吸，接着迎合着汉尼拔的手动起了腰。第二根包裹着润滑液的手指探入威尔的身体时，那男人已经丧失了感受凉热的能力——汉尼拔正摸索着——极为熟练地、在扩张的同时探索着威尔的敏感点。威尔的身体剧烈地颤抖起来；绞紧了汉尼拔手指的内壁正收缩着，邀请着汉尼拔的手指更多的深入。

让自己沉了一口气，压抑住现在就长驱直入的冲动，汉尼拔探进了第三根手指。威尔腰部的晃动已经不再刻意，喘息伴随着呻吟，灼热的气息灌进汉尼拔的耳廓。

“我要进去了，威尔。”

他别过头，亲吻着威尔的面颊，坚硬的胡茬擦过他的嘴唇。手指抽出威尔体内的瞬间，威尔的胸口贴紧了他的身子，近乎是本能地，威尔因那突如其来的空虚将自己的腰靠近了汉尼拔的阴茎。臀瓣收缩着摩擦着汉尼拔的大腿，威尔的手再次抚上了汉尼拔早已渗出前液的阴茎，

“我自己来，”

他喘息着说，

“这样的话——进去的轻松些。”

他一边说着，一边抓起床头的避孕套撕开，有些脱力的手指费了一番力气才将那套子套到将要侵入自己躯体的坚挺上。与汉尼拔对视了一眼，威尔咬了咬嘴唇，用膝盖支撑起上半身的力量，将汉尼拔的阴茎对准了自己的后穴。

汉尼拔扶住了威尔的腰。他的眼前，他的爱人正在努力接受自己；没有比这再令人心动的场景了。他的手掌抚摸着威尔泛红的胸口；当威尔的内壁包裹了他的瞬间，他长长地出了一口气，接着猛地翻过身来，将威尔压在了身下。

——他在这里看到了天国。

汉尼拔从一阵晕眩中回过神来，看着手心里浓稠的白色液体。他还没来得及回忆完一次完整的性爱，他居然就已经射了。相框里的威尔脸上，挂着溅出去的精液，正笑眯眯地看着他。

哦操。还有比这更让人挫败的感觉么？

汉尼拔抽出纸巾来，清理干净自己后，换了一张新的纸巾仔仔细细地擦干净了相框。他将那张照片重新摆回床头，回头看了一眼墙上的挂钟。

早上七点十二分，他，汉尼拔·莱克特，像个饥渴的青少年一样，完成了一场久违的自慰，尽管他的爱人离他不超过十米的距离。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

与汉尼拔所在的屋子隔着一堵墙的威尔，此时此刻恨透了自己的鼻子。汉尼拔脱下裤子的那一瞬间，他便绷紧了他的腹部；4000的味道，4000的荷尔蒙。他甚至能够靠嗅觉闻到汉尼拔渗出的前液，他已经开始晕头转向。他脚步发软，小桃子隐隐作痛，回头望了一眼和自己一起呆在围栏里的脑炎，那家伙趴在他身边懒洋洋地用脚挠着头发。

嗅觉的进化是多么的没有必要啊，威尔叹息道。不，整个变化都没有必要，他从来没有虐待过脑炎，没道理让他站在脑炎的位置上来体会脑炎的生活。这样的日子看起来无穷无尽，他不知道什么时候才是个头。汉尼拔答应他继续寻找巫师，可巫师这种东西，能够相遇就已经是一种概率极低的偶然了，他也不能要求出门就看到一个巫师陨石一般地栽在院子里。他在等待中越来越焦虑；这种焦虑之中，身体的躁动更让他难以忍受。

脑炎依旧不会利用四肢脱衣服，汉尼拔在带着脑炎回来的时候已经将脑炎脱了个精光。这让威尔暂时转移了注意力；他的呆愣之中，脑炎已经凑到了已经睁眼的小狗跟前，用嘴将小狗叼到了自己的胸口。

老大率先朝着乳头凑了上去，却有些嫌弃地转过了身。他们已经吸过很多次属于威尔的乳头了，除了一嘴毛之外什么奶水都吸不出来，徒在那奶头边留了一圈泛红的齿痕。或许还有一嘴药的味道，汉尼拔为了保护脑炎那属于威尔的乳头，每天都要在小狗咬出的伤口上抹一圈药。最初上药的那一次，威尔有些警觉地呆在汉尼拔身旁，生怕自己的男人会做出什么可怕的事情；随后他便发现这没什么必要，甚至只能让他看着这样的场景脑子里冒出来对于现在的自己极为危险的色情场面。

色情场面。操。威尔从自己的身体上别过了脸。按理来说，他现在该做的是上前取代脑炎的位置，可他黎明时分刚刚给小狗们喂过奶，他知道这群孩子们还不是很饿。汉尼拔给脑炎上药的场景，伴随着越来越浓郁的男性味道刺激着威尔的神经；他的桃子开始抽搐，他甚至能感受到自己的入口处开始泛水。他不想给孩子们喂奶，他只想冲到隔壁房间去，舔舐一番汉尼拔的坚挺，让自己更多地感受属于他爱人的味道。

可他不能用脑炎的身体这么做。他和汉尼拔都会面临极为尴尬的场面；更何况，让本来不在发情期的脑炎的身体出现这么大的反应，本身就是一种极为不当的生理性破坏了。威尔龇了龇牙，从围栏里纵身跃了出去。他发软的四肢让他摔在了地上，摔得胸骨生疼，可他管不了那么多。他需要压抑自己脑中生理性的冲动，他需要从这里逃跑。

他冲出房间客厅，一路跑出了家门，跳出了院子。即便站在院外的马路上，他也能够闻到微弱的汉尼拔的气味；想象了一下自己和汉尼拔做爱的时候蓬勃的信息素，他又是一阵战栗。

人变狗的游戏他已经玩够了，他沮丧地想。他奔跑在道路上，逃避着汉尼拔的味道。他跑过每周他都会和汉尼拔前往的餐厅，超市，高级食材店，企图用运动来平息身上的躁动，却发现他和汉尼拔一起走过的每一块路砖都在提醒着他汉尼拔的存在。他在兜了一个大圈子后回到了他时常带着脑炎前往的宠物公园，在草坪上吐着舌头散热，眯着眼回避着太阳阳光的直射。

他这才意识到自己已经跑出来了很久；他没有和汉尼拔打任何招呼。他至少跑过了五个街区，又绕了一个大圈。舌头上渗出的汗水滴滴答答地落到草坪上，威尔决定再休息几分钟就马上回家。他踉踉跄跄地准备站起来的时候，头顶上突然投下一片阴影，有什么东西滴在了他的脑门上。威尔抬起了头，接着，本能地后退了一步。

眼前，一只壮硕的大丹正看着他，舌头长长地探出来，嘴角分泌着喷泉一般的口水。从威尔的视角看过去，那只正抖动着的、已经完全探出头的口红令他感到自己的神经被扭成了一团。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

把家里里里外外都找了一遍之后，汉尼拔崩溃地确认，威尔不见了。他找过了杀人房、找过了酒窖，找过了这栋房子里所有的暗道，他依然听不到威尔的脚步声，找不到威尔的所在。他站在房子的中央，手叉在腰上，一时间茫然无措。他在穿上裤子的时候还想着要用力抱一抱威尔，可他现在根本找不到对方的人了。

或者说，他找不到狗了。他披上大衣，确认了一眼脑炎的状况后匆匆忙忙地返回家门口，拿起了车钥匙。院子里一片寂静，除了风吹草动，四处都没有威尔的影子。他依旧茫然，依旧不知道自己的目的地在哪里，可是这种情况下，他唯一能做的就是——

铁门外突然蹿进来一个咖啡色的灵巧的身影，紧随其后的是一道黑色的旋风。威尔显然是已经跑不动了，在院子里绕着S型，时不时的回过头看着身后紧追不舍的大丹。他脚步一个趔趄，栽倒在地上，抓住了机会的大丹扑了上来，前爪支撑在威尔的身体两侧，屁股朝前抽动了起来。威尔扭头恶狠狠地朝着大丹叨了一口，却被躲过攻击的大丹一巴掌拍翻在了地上。惶恐地挣扎着，威尔的眼神瞟到了正朝着这边跑来的汉尼拔。尽管知道只要自己不配合，这只大丹就绝对插不进去，可被狗骑的恐惧依旧支配了他的全身——大丹的爪子已经勾住了他的腰，将他从地上提了起来，口红的尖端顶在了他的入口处。

院子里猛地炸起了一声枪响，无论是威尔还是那只骑在自己身上的大丹都吓了一跳。子弹擦过大丹的鼻尖扎进泥土之中，受惊的大丹松开威尔跑开了三米远，耳朵耸动着，聆听着接近自己的脚步声。抬起头，大丹看向了走近了自己身边的那个一手拿着枪、一手拿着刀的男人。

就连威尔都感受到了汉尼拔身上浓郁的杀气。方才还在耀武扬威的大丹屁股一抖，坐在了原地，浑身打着颤，接着老老实实地卧倒在了地上，讨好地晃动起了尾巴尖。

刀子在汉尼拔手中转着圈，似乎随时就要刺进那只大丹的脖子里去。威尔挣扎着从草地上站起来，喘息着凑近了汉尼拔，拦在他和那只大丹之间，摇了摇头。

“……滚。”

他听到握紧了手中的尖刀的汉尼拔的喉咙里挤出来这么一个词。那只大丹弹簧一样地跳起来，三步并作两步地逃窜着，接着跳出了院子。威尔终是松了一口气，翻了个白眼，歪倒在了草地上。他侧躺在草坪上，抬起眼看着在自己身前蹲下的汉尼拔，舌头歪在一旁，嘴里满是泥土的味道。他本来就已经很累了，又被大丹追了几公里的路，刚刚的纵身一跃已经是他最后的体力了。

汉尼拔将威尔抱了起来，尽管泥土粘了自己一身，从威尔嘴中流出的无法抑制的口水全数沾在了他的马甲上。或许是因为脱力的缘故，怀中的狗比平常老实很多；只是当他拍干净了威尔身上的灰，想要继续将威尔抱回卧室的时候，威尔却脱离了汉尼拔的手掌，一路跑进了书房。

他跟在威尔的身后来到了办公桌前，看着蹲坐在桌前的威尔，思忖了一瞬，从桌上取下了纸和笔。仅仅是低下头的功夫，威尔口水就糊了一纸。威尔叼起汉尼拔为了让他写字方便专门买来的加粗的白板笔，歪歪扭扭地写道：

“我很抱歉。”

他用爪子将纸划到一旁，再另一张纸上接着写到：

“然后，谢谢你。”

汉尼拔走上前，摸了摸威尔的脑袋，在威尔身旁坐下，

“你没事就好。话说回来，你为什么要跑出去？”

啪嗒。

狗嘴里叼着的笔掉在了地板上。汉尼拔掌下的威尔的身体明显地僵硬了起来；那只狗颈部的肌肉动了动，鼻尖颤抖了几秒，再次叼起笔来，

“……我闻到了你的味道。”

他的字迹依然扭曲，却也暴露出他写下这些字的时候那种恨不得将这个话题一笔带过的焦灼。汉尼拔怔了怔。

他将威尔再次抱起在了自己怀里，手掌抚摸着威尔的背毛，沉默不语。“再过几天就好了”这句话徘徊在他的嘴边，他做了一个深呼吸，将这句话咽了回去。

他不能浪费掉威尔变回来的那一瞬间的惊喜。威尔自身会感受到的，以及他为威尔准备的。绝不能。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

在凌晨时分喂奶，静静地等汉尼拔起床，看着脑炎吃早饭，随后出门上厕所。无所事事的时光被相对性地无限延长，时钟的每一次走动对威尔来说都是一种全无意义的折磨。他不得不承认，在自己心中，变回去的希望已经越来越渺茫了。即使是向来沉稳的汉尼拔，偶尔也会展露出愁苦的神色；只是威尔尚未学会依靠气味来分辨人类的情绪，当汉尼拔感到愁苦时，威尔分明觉得那气味与之前没什么区别。在把他变回去这件事上，汉尼拔依旧毫无进展。他甚至在百无聊赖之中逼着汉尼拔从书库中找了一本书页泛黄的《中世纪巫术大全》，用狗爪子费力地翻动着书页，却在看完了整本之后感觉自己被挑战了智商。

他用嘴叼着那本书放回汉尼拔面前，爪子挠着地毯，懒洋洋地甩着尾巴。这本砖头一样的书在耗费了他几十个小时以后同样也付出了一定的代价：当汉尼拔将那本书从地上捡起来时，夹在书中的碎页沙啦沙啦地掉到了地上。

威尔撑起那双狗狗眼来看着汉尼拔，企图把自己表现得可爱至极。他实在是了解汉尼拔对书的珍爱度，可他的狗爪子做不到把这些已经发脆的纸张完好无缺地翻动到下一页。汉尼拔拿着那本书，保持着身子还没有完全直起的姿势僵了几秒；接着，他举起了书在威尔的脑袋上轻轻拍了一下，从抽屉中取出来了一本廉价版的《哈利·波特与魔法石》。

威尔看着那本书一阵沉默。事实上，他除了沉默也做不出什么其他的反应来；他看着书籍封面上的小魔法师，感觉自己的智商被前一本书挑战后，又被汉尼拔鄙视了。汉尼拔已经越来越把他当成小孩子看了。他认为他需要再给汉尼拔几口好提醒汉尼拔自己拥有一个快要四十岁的男性的智商，可“跳起来去咬汉尼拔”这个想法本身就过于孩子气，与他想要表达的主题自相矛盾。人类尚有语言可以来表达自己的想法，狗却除了肢体语言之外什么也做不到。他颇为丧气，叼起了书走到了壁炉前，卧在了那里。

他没有翻开书，只是将脑袋枕在爪子上歪着头看着汉尼拔：那男人正拿着笔在纸上画着新的菜色的构想图。作为一个颇具人气的美食专栏作家，用画出来的构造图与实物照片一起指导主妇们如何做出美妙的摆盘一直是汉尼拔受欢迎的关键所在。汉尼拔又开始画构想图，说明他很快就要开始实践新的菜品了。这让威尔在期待之后又有些不高兴。他猜测汉尼拔也是寂寞的：毕竟，哪怕只是从视觉角度来欣赏汉尼拔的料理艺术，对于威尔来说都困难重重。作为色盲，无论汉尼拔的料理颜色多么鲜艳，对于威尔来说都只是黑灰白的色块罢了。

专注于自己的构想的汉尼拔并没有回应威尔的注视。虽说威尔完全可以就这么盯着汉尼拔看一整天，他还是轻轻叹了口气，摆正了脑袋，用爪子费力地翻开了那本儿童文学。对于他这样一个三十多岁的男人来说，他上一次接触哈利·波特还是在给沃尔特买生日礼物的时候。他用爪子用力地压了压书页，开始一目十行地扫起了那本文字简单的小说；身世不明的主人公，奇怪的长胡子老头，变成猫的女教授。他要是也能像女教授——麦格？一样，可以随心所欲地变回人形就好了。如同每一个注定在成长过程中散发出万丈光芒的主人公一样，此人必然在童年时期受尽了屈辱；贵人的到来送他前往了新世界；笨拙的男同学，机灵的女同学——他赌一根火腿肠主人公的这两只翅膀要在一起——

从脑炎房间的方向传出来的一声沉重的关门声把他拽出了书本的世界。他一个激灵，抬起头来，赫然发现汉尼拔早已不在书房里了。他看了一眼表，正是汉尼拔要准备晚餐的时间；可他的鼻子里闻不到任何食物的味道。他跑向厨房，收拾得干干净净的灶台毫无人气，汉尼拔亦不在厨房里。他动了动鼻子，低下头嗅闻着，一路沿着汉尼拔留下的味道追寻而去，一头撞在了脑炎房间的房门上。

汉尼拔在里面。脑炎也在里面。

门被锁上了。

他用爪子拍了拍门。一声，两声，三声。他听到房间里布料翻动的声音；接着是一阵脚步声。

出现在门的另一端的汉尼拔低头看了他一眼，冷若冰霜。威尔还没来得及做出些什么，汉尼拔已经再次重重地合上了门。从门缝中看到的汉尼拔身后的床上，威尔分明看到了一个赤裸的躺在那里的自己。

他的脑袋嗡地一声炸了。他眼冒金星，血液全都窜到了脑子里。这种可怕的变故让他震惊。尽管难以置信，他还是在空气中闻到了让他的鼻腔开始升温的性的味道；他听到了脑炎——不，他自己的呻吟；坦诚的、毫无遮掩的呻吟——

他发出一声凄惨的嘶嚎，用身体疯狂地撞起了门。无所谓了，就算是脑炎的身体也无所谓了——他一直担心却又拒绝去思考这种可能性的事情终于发生了。他要咬死汉尼拔，他发誓，等汉尼拔从这间屋子里出来的时候，他一定要把那个男人的下半身撕得稀烂——他在狂躁与暴怒之间，用有去无回的暴力释放着自己的惊慌与失望——汉尼拔留给他的那个眼神让他觉得陌生，如同他只是一只失去了存在意义的弃犬——

他闻到了一种更为熟悉的味道——自己的味道。自己的体液的味道。他绝望了。他的动作停了下来，身体冻在了原地。汉尼拔身上的味道和自己的味道同时窜进了他的大脑，他感到想吐。

“放松。孩子，放松……”

他听到汉尼拔在房间里说。脑炎发出了一声略有些痛苦的呜咽；汉尼拔的手掌似乎正滑动在脑炎的皮肤上，安抚着脑炎的情绪。对于廉耻毫无概念的脑炎，在汉尼拔带来的刺激下大声地呻吟着；威尔觉得自己真的要吐了。他身体发颤，注视着那扇他开始觉得陌生的房门，一步步地倒退着，接着坐在了地上。他依旧无法相信眼前的事实。他被狠狠地背叛了。

他在地板上发抖了片刻，接着发起了最后一次冲刺。他朝着门板撞去，却因为在最后一刻意识到这么做无非是蚍蜉撼树而产生了犹豫，导致他这一次意气风发的冲刺划上了无疾而终的句号。汉尼拔的味道井喷式地在空中蔓延起来，那男人已经脱掉了自己的裤子。威尔甚至能够想象出那坚挺从内裤中跳出来的样子了。

如同被人兜头浇了一桶冰水一样，威尔的脑子不再运转。他的爪子贴在了门上，指甲划出了尖锐的划痕，声音之刺耳令他自己都有些瑟缩。他突然像是被电击了一般剧烈地颤抖了起来；他咒骂着汉尼拔，尽管他自己也明白这只是一声声的狗叫——他的意识开始模糊，身体的抽搐愈来愈剧烈，他两眼一黑，晕了过去。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

“衣冠禽兽、毫无廉耻——”

坐在他膝盖上的这具身体开口的瞬间，汉尼拔的左手一把攥住了威尔的屁股，伺机许久的右手食指与中指并在一起，猛地刺入了威尔的身体内部。眼前尚在晕眩之中的男人的小腹骤然绷紧，马眼中渗出大量的前液来，如同被绞紧了的新鲜柑橘；嘴中的咒骂断在了一半，被一声尖锐的呻吟所取代，失去身体重心的威尔本能地将双手撑在了汉尼拔肩膀上，下腹传来的激烈的酥麻感让他更加难以处理现状变化带来的信息量。汉尼拔那两根娴熟的手指已经开始在威尔的体内抽插，高频率地刺激着威尔的敏感点，放在威尔臀部的手收了回来，握住了汉尼拔自己和威尔的勃起。

无力的上身贴近了汉尼拔，威尔的胳膊圈住了汉尼拔的脖子，腰部不受控制地扭动着，他的手指扣上了汉尼拔的背。他理应在认清现实以后感到惶惑、愤怒与喜悦；可他没有这样的时间，大脑中的每一个细胞都在回应着汉尼拔的手指给他带来的快感，他渴望已久的、汉尼拔的身体与真正的自己的肌肤相贴的接触——他没有精力去思考其他的事情了。仅仅是前戏就已经让他觉得头晕目眩；他抓住了汉尼拔的头发，尝试着用语言去理清楚此刻究竟发生了什么，

“汉……”

他只来得及喊出一个音节，汉尼拔抽出的手指就让他倒吸了一口气，狠狠地咬住了下唇。他的穴口感到空虚，填满他的是让他更加空虚的欲求；他在汉尼拔的腿上无意识地磨蹭起了自己的私处，在一阵令他耳鸣的快感之间，手掌握住了汉尼拔搓弄着两人阴茎的手的手腕，

“告诉我，怎么……”

那男人没有再让他接着说下去。就连他的口腔似乎都被放大了十倍的敏感度，他在对方舌尖的扫荡下说话的余力荡然无存，只觉得电流顺绕上自己的耳廓，沿着颈椎流淌进了自己的每一根血管，侵袭向了他最致命的区域。汉尼拔在激吻之后放开他，用指节擦过威尔泛着玫瑰红的眼角，

“我们还要很多时间来解释这件事。现在，想点别的。想点我。”

“我还以为……”

喘息让他甚至无法完整地说出一个句子。他要说的事情太多，他的脑子却完全失去了处理语言的机能。想点别的。想想汉尼拔。他哪里还有工夫去想别的；他早已被汉尼拔占满了。

眼前的男人翻了个身，将威尔压在了身下，让两人的胸口紧紧地贴在了一起，

“我从没想过我会渴望至此，”

汉尼拔说着，短暂地在威尔的嘴唇上停留，将更多的吻留在了威尔的耳后、颈部、胸口，接着直起身子来，将威尔的身体向下拽了拽，打开威尔的双腿，架在了自己肩膀上。他看到威尔扬起的颈间，喉结明显地一动；那男人的阴茎轻微地抽搐着，告知着汉尼拔威尔无法说出口的期待与冲动。他弯下身去，将嘴唇贴在了威尔白嫩的大腿内部，舔舐着，滑向了威尔仍在抽搐的穴口。他轻佻地用舌尖一挑，

“你想要什么？”

他问。对方咬着牙，右腿从他的肩膀上滑下来，有气无力地在他胸口踹了一脚：

“你知道我要什么。现在，快点。”

汉尼拔发出了了然的笑声。他抓住威尔的脚踝，亲吻着那男人坚实的踝关节，伸手要去从床头取出避孕套来，那只脚却一把勾住了他的腰，将汉尼拔勾得身子猛地向前一倾。脚的主人半直起身子来，手指攥住汉尼拔的后脑勺，

“现在，就要。快点……”

“我会射在里面的。”

他贴着威尔的唇瓣说道。威尔的焦躁令他感到实施恶作剧一般的享受；那男人不耐烦地别过了头，抿着嘴唇犹豫了一瞬，接着自暴自弃一般地，

“浪费时间……你爱射在哪儿射在哪儿！”

他暴躁的猫鼬，甚至不愿意讲一句完整的请求说出口；结尾的音节被威尔用重音所强调，汉尼拔给了威尔一个短浅的吻，接着扶住了自己早已如坚木一般硬挺的阴茎。柔软而濡湿的触感。他的手掌放在了威尔的腹部，用掌心感受着着自己最为贪恋的肌肉的活动——他身下的男人，为这入侵而皱紧了眉头，努力调整着自己的呼吸，脚跟却卡在汉尼拔的身后，催促着汉尼拔更深的挺进。他在突进的过程中感受着那种令他神迷的收绞：那是比一切语言都更要直白的、威尔在渴求着他的证明。用力地挺了挺腰，汉尼拔将自己最后的部分刺进了威尔的体内。

“……啊！”

他那努力调整着呼吸的爱人前功尽弃，手掌下意识地攥住了汉尼拔的手臂，胸口剧烈地起伏起来，如同浪潮一般泛起了迷人的红晕。没有再给威尔喘息的机会，也没有给威尔适应的过程——他的手指的所为已经足够到位了，他的爱人亦不需要那种和缓的律动——他明白，他的威尔在这一刻最需要的是暴君一般的冲击，如同他自己所怀的冲动一样——他扣住了威尔的腰，开始猛烈地抽刺了起来。肌肉收紧的感觉令他感到窒息，性爱的腥味弥漫着空气之间，如同绷带将他紧紧包裹了起来。这失而复得的躯体啊，他所怀念的威尔——

一边用阴茎前端刺激着威尔的敏感点，汉尼拔的手握住了威尔的坚挺，攥在手心中上下抚动着。他将身子放低，努力克制着自己亲吻威尔的欲望——他不愿意让自己抹去那双湿润的唇瓣中漫出来的呻吟声。他粗重的喘息和威尔的交叠在一起；弯曲的左臂不再足以作为威尔的支撑，身下的男人的双手环过了他的脖颈。

“操……”

他听到威尔贴着他耳边说道。那男人用力地抱着他，如同他是对方在这世界上唯一的凭靠——他确实是的。意识到这一点，他再也难以克制自己对那双喘息着的嘴唇的占有欲，他别过脸，凑近了威尔的嘴唇，吻了上去。

交缠的舌尖打着一场攻防战，当他对准了威尔的那一点又一次做出猛力的冲刺后，他唇间的爱人因为惊慌而咬破了他的舌头。尖锐的疼痛刺激了他的神经，他的后背收紧，皮下流窜过鲜活的战栗。他追逐着威尔因为歉意而撤回的嘴唇，让血液交换进了威尔的口腔，接着咬破了威尔的下唇。

“你这混蛋——”

他听到威尔吃痛的一声咒骂，随之而来的是那洞穴的又一次激烈的收缩。他在这收缩带来的快感中几近登顶，这让他本能地闭上眼，发出了一声低沉的呻吟。他那沾着爱液的手指探进了威尔的口腔，将那从伤口中溢出来的鲜血缠在指上，细细品味着，

“你果然还是那么美味……”

他舔着嘴唇，笑着，接着被猛然直起身的威尔一把勾住了脖子，掠夺了依旧在冒着血的舌尖。

“你也不例外。”

他的猫鼬在掠夺者的身份中亦然毫不逊色。他将威尔按回枕头上，发动了一次更加猛烈的攻击——他完全不需要继续用手掌让威尔保持着躺着的姿势了：那男人早已无力再度起身，被汉尼拔的冲击刺激得眼角泛出了欢愉的泪水。他将要带着他的爱人登上天国。他握着威尔阴茎的手再次施力，保持着和自己腰部同样的频率，激烈地抚动着。威尔握着他的胳膊的手指深深地嵌入了他的肌肉，脸上的表情在理性与愉悦之间徘徊，并将理性逐渐吞噬——那双紧紧咬住的唇再度开启、威尔发出了一声近乎是哭腔的呻吟，身体向上弓起，抽搐着，浓稠的白色粘液从阴茎顶端跃动着喷涌而出。将自己抽出，汉尼拔低下头去含住了威尔的顶部，吮吸起了威尔的汁液。射精过程中的刺激让威尔的痉挛难以平息，纵使他已经被汉尼拔榨出了最后一滴精液，纵使他已经开始从高潮中逐渐回到现实。他看向眼前的汉尼拔：那男人嘴角挂着威尔的精华，正带着一脸满足地看着威尔，手指在自己还未射精的挺硬上活动着。

他想要抬脚再踹汉尼拔一脚；可是他的腿已经软到几乎要失去了知觉。他的手伸向汉尼拔的鼠蹊部，

“射在里面。”

他说道，

“没关系。……进来，汉尼拔。”

他们之间不需要愚蠢的谦让与多余的顾虑。刚刚让他到达了顶点的男人喉结一动，再次挺进了威尔的内部；一时间不再能够感受到汉尼拔带来的刺激的威尔，只是徒然地贪恋着汉尼拔在自己内部的感觉：他有意识地收缩着自己的穴道，企望用这包容来带给汉尼拔完全不输于此前的刺激；他在喘息间观察着汉尼拔的表情，那男人已经闭上了眼，皱紧的眉间写满了性欲带来的最单纯的满足。

热流灌进了威尔的内腔，汉尼拔的身子停了下来。腰部轻缓地向前再次挺进了两次，汉尼拔睁开了眼，呼吸着因高潮而紧缺的空气，缓缓地将自己抽了出来。他用手指勾断了自己的前段和威尔的洞口之间牵连着的白浊的丝线，接着让自己整个人都覆在了威尔的身上。

“……好重。”

他听到威尔在他耳旁抱怨道。

“你想让我离开吗？”

“……不。就这样就好。”

身下的男人缓缓环住了他。明明呼吸还未匀畅，两人却固执地交换着细腻的亲吻。

直到门外突然传来了一声狗嚎。

“——操。”

威尔环在汉尼拔背上的手僵住了；他在接吻中睁开了眼，皱起眉头来，狠狠地咬向了汉尼拔的嘴唇。

“我等下再和你算账，”

他在汉尼拔嗷了一声之后恶狠狠地说道，接着抽身下地，踉跄了两步，在跌倒之前被汉尼拔拽回了床上。精液顺着他的大腿滑下来，股间湿漉漉的触感让他短暂地回味了一瞬方才的欢愉；但是不行，他得冷静，还没有撕烂这个男人的下半身——

汉尼拔已经取代了威尔离开了床。他刚一打开门，脑炎就欢天喜地地窜了进来，浑身洋溢着重新找回了自己熟悉的身体的喜悦。她扑到威尔身上，在床上打着滚，完全无视掉了威尔不准她上床的禁令。一个赤裸的大号男子也跟着脑炎一起回到了床上来；汉尼拔躺回了威尔身边，将脑炎夹在自己和威尔中间，伸出了自己的手臂。

被脑炎的舌头噗噜噗噜地洗了一番脸之后，威尔的脸上挂着仍未散去的微笑看向了汉尼拔；那男人脸上也正带着同样的笑容看着他。他怔了一瞬，接着重重地叹了一口气。

“算账的事情等会儿再说。”

他说着，将自己的身体再往汉尼拔的臂弯间凑了凑，

“现在，我得想想别的。还有你。”


	17. Chapter 17

17.

“所以说，其实你从一开始就知道我只会交换两个星期？”

面对着餐桌前的威尔颇有些危险的语气，汉尼拔优雅地笑了笑，伸手抽走了威尔手里的餐刀。

“是的。”

他回答道。在威尔开口之前，他又抽走了威尔另一只手里的叉子；脖子上开个口子和脸上多几个洞，无论哪种，他可都敬谢不敏。

威尔紧紧地抿住了嘴，像是在努力忍受着翻过桌子把汉尼拔按在地上一顿胖揍的冲动。他拽过餐巾来握在手心里，企图找一个自己的怒火的施力点，

“然后你就卡在我要变回去的时候，给我准备了这么个，惊喜？”

“是的。而且很显然，你很满意。”

汉尼拔依旧是一副令威尔恨不得一巴掌打上去的愉悦表情。我简直要恨死这个混蛋了，威尔心想，可我竟然无力反驳。他向后靠到椅背上，沉闷地憋了一口气，拒绝去感受汉尼拔的厨艺在他的唇齿间留下的余韵；不能原谅，不能原谅，这家伙绝对不能原谅。

已经吃完了饭的脑炎，此刻蹲在了他的脚边，甩动着尾巴等待威尔用餐结束。久违的日常气息让威尔暂时缓解了自己内心被汉尼拔骗得晕头转向的恼火，他放下餐巾，从餐桌前站了起来。

“今天你洗碗，”

他扬了扬下巴对汉尼拔说，

“我要带脑炎出去玩飞盘了。”

或许运动能够转移自己少许的注意力。威尔整了整自己的衬衣领子；属于自己的身体带来的感觉棒呆了。

“注意身体。动作不要太激烈。”

汉尼拔含蓄地笑着说道。威尔砸了咂舌，没有理会汉尼拔根本就是动机不纯的关心，披上了外套。

他在夜晚的凉风中，挎着飞盘袋，带着脑炎走在通往宠物公园的路上。他今天不想开车。他想用行走来让自己更多地感受属于自己的身体的灵动性，尽管他的屁股还有点疼。

他在转过第二个街角的时候被一个披着袍子的男人拦住了。对方伸出手来，嶙峋的骨节让那只手看起来像是只包了一层皮的骷髅。一个顶着浓浓的黑眼圈的男人凑到了他面前，

“这位先生……”

那男人压低了声音，

“您的爱人将遇到某些灾祸……”

枯枝一般的声音让威尔有些不悦地皱起了眉头。正准备推开男人的手继续前行，他突然身子一僵，站在了原地。

“什么样的灾祸？”

“自我认知混淆之灾……”

那男人从口袋中装模作样地掏出了一个水晶球。威尔哼了一声，看了一眼身边的脑炎，又看向了面前的巫师。他的嘴角露出了一个诡谲的微笑，插在口袋中的手握紧了随身携带的小刀，

“——愿闻其详。”

-The End-


End file.
